Quand la neige réchauffe les coeurs
by Maylilin-chan
Summary: Lors d'une rude journée d'hiver, Kakashi, Rin et Obito s'entraînaient avec leur sensei. Mais lorsque finalement l'entrainement est interrompu, Obito va faire un effort pour se rapprocher de son coéquipier. Obito/Kakashi. Attention, lemon soft .


La neige tombait doucement sur le village de Konoha, recouvrant les toits des maisons d'un manteau blanc. L'hiver était rude cette année-là, et le vent polaire claquait sur les visages rougies des habitants de la feuille. Bien que peu habitué à un froid pareil, les villageois, ninjas ou civils, vaquaient à leurs occupations habituelles, emmitouflés dans des manteaux et des écharpes de laine pour garder un maximum de chaleur.

A la périphérie du village, sur un des nombreux terrains d'entrainement utilisés par les ninjas, une équipe de trois jeunes genins travaillait leur coordination sous les directives de leur sensei.

L'homme, d'environ un mètre quatre-vingt, les cheveux blonds dorés arrivant sous les oreilles et les yeux en amande d'un bleu azur profond, était vêtu d'un traditionnel uniforme de jonin et observait ses trois élèves d'un œil critique, à le fois amusé et exaspéré par leur comportement et leurs chamailleries.

- Obito! Fais un peu attention! Tu dois passer par la gauche! La gauche! C'est pas si compliqué! Tu as failli blesser Rin! s'époumonait un jeune garçon dont les cheveux étaient aussi blanc que la poudreuse qui recouvrait l'herbe, le visage caché derrière un masque qui remontait jusque sous ses yeux.

- Ce n'est pas grave, Kakashi-kun, je n'ai rien, assura une jeune fille aux yeux et aux cheveux chocolat.

- Ne prend pas sa défense, Rin! Il aurait pu vous faire mal à tous les deux! Quel empoté!

- Je... Je suis désolé Rin, bégaya le dit Obito avec un regard d'excuse pour sa coéquipière.

- Ce n'est rien Obito. Fait plus attention la prochaine fois, d'accord?

- Ou.. Oui, répondit le petit brun, les larmes aux yeux sous ses lunettes de ski oranges.

- Pas la peine de te mettre à pleurer! C'est de ta faute si...

- Ça suffit, trancha la voix lasse du sensei qui n'avait rien dit jusqu'à présent. Obito a compris, pas la peine d'être désagréable, Kakashi.

Le jeune homme aux cheveux de neige ne répondit rien, et tourna le dos à son équipe. Il boudait. C'était puéril, il le savait, mais il en avait assez de ces entrainements qui finissaient toujours de la même façon. Ils avaient tous de bonnes capacités, mais ils étaient incapables de se synchroniser, tout ça à cause de la maladresse d'Obito. Un jour, cela leur coûterai chère, il le savait.

- Bon, on arrête là pour aujourd'hui, décida le jonin, épuisé. On reprendra l'entrainement demain matin à neuf heure. Ne soyez pas en retard, ajouta-t-il à l'adresse du brun.

Sur ces mots, les quatre ninjas prirent la direction du village, Kakashi en tête, Minato Namikaze, car c'était bien lui, à l'arrière du groupe.

Obito et Rin chuchotaient doucement, ne souhaitant pas se faire entendre de leur coéquipier qui boudait toujours cinq mètres devant.

- Il faut que tu lui parle, Obito. Vos disputes durent depuis trop longtemps!

- Mais c'est lui qui n'arrête pas de m'en mettre plein les oreilles, pourquoi ce serait à moi de faire le premier pas, hein?

- Parce que lui ne le fera jamais. Il est trop fier, tu le connais.

- Mmmh...

- Aller, Obito, fais un effort, c'est pour l'équipe!

- Hors de question que je lui présente des excuses.

- Ne sois pas si têtu, s'il te plait. Fais le pour moi.

- … D'accord, répondit finalement Obito, mais si ça se passe mal, ce sera plus la peine de compter sur moi!

- Merci! cria Rin en lui sautant au cou.

Kakashi, alerté par le cri, se retourna et vit la scène. Les joues d'Obito se teintèrent de rouge et il ne put empêcher la bouffée de jalousie monter en lui et s'insinuer dans son esprit. Il croisa le regard d'Obito et le tua des yeux. C'était plus fort que lui. Il regarda à nouveau devant lui, pestant contre la complicité de ses deux coéquipiers. Pourquoi était-il toujours à part? Bon d'accord, là c'est lui qui boudait, mais c'était toujours la même chose. A chaque fois qu'Obito avait un problème, il allait voir Rin, et elle l'aidait avec un sourire. Ce sourire qu'il détestait! De toute façon, lui était toujours tout seul. Il en avait l'habitude maintenant. Mais ça faisait toujours aussi mal de les voir s'entendre aussi bien. Pourquoi lui ne pouvait-il pas avoir d'ami? Ah oui... Il est le fils maudit de Croc Blanc, le ninja déchu. Pfff...

Obito était prêt à faire un effort pour Rin, mais le regard que Kakashi lui avait lancé l'avait refroidit tout net. Rin continuait cependant de l'encourager alors il prit son courage à deux mains et avança jusqu'à rejoindre son coéquipier boudeur. Ils marchèrent côte à côte sans rien dire, Obito ne sachant trop comment s'y prendre, et Kakashi n'ayant rien à lui dire de poli, préféra se taire. Après quelques minutes plutôt tendu, le brun se jeta à l'eau.

- Heu, Kakashi?

- Hn.

C'était un bon début, pensa Obito, au moins, il ne le rembarrait pas.

- Qu'est-ce que tu vas faire le reste de l'après-midi?

- …

Mais pourquoi lui demandait-il ça? C'est pas comme s'il en avait quelque chose à faire...

- Je me disais que... heu... on pourrait... heu... peut-être rester ens.. ensemble?

Pour la première fois depuis qu'Obito l'avait rejoint, Kakashi posa son regard d'encre sur lui. Était-il sérieux? Pourquoi voulait-il passé du temps avec lui alors qu'il ne pouvait pas l'encadrer?

- Pour quoi faire? Demanda simplement le garçon masqué.

- Heu... Je sais pas trop, ce que tu veux...

- …

- On pourrait aller se promener dans la forêt, je connais un coin très joli où on pourrait s'amuser!

- S'amuser? Pourquoi? On est des ninjas, pas des gosses de cinq ans.

La réplique fit mal à Obito, mais bizarrement, ce n'était pas le ton sec employé par Kakashi qui lui faisait cet effet, ni même l'insulte à peine voilé dans sa phrase, mais plutôt l'idée que...

- Kakashi, on est peut-être des ninjas, mais on est surtout des enfants. Depuis quand n'as tu pas joué?

- … Je ne m'en souviens pas.

- Quoi?

Dire qu'Obito était choqué était un euphémisme. Quel genre d'enfant ne se souvenait pas de la dernière fois où il avait joué? C'était pire que ce qu'il croyait...

- Il va falloir remédier à ça, déclara Obito.

Sans plus de cérémonie et sans même lui demander son avis, le brun attrapa son coéquipier par la main et se mit à courir. Kakashi n'avait aucun mal à suivre, mais il ne comprenait pas pourquoi il ne l'envoyait pas bouler. Peut-être parce que pour une fois, quelqu'un se préoccupait de lui.

Très vite, les deux jeunes gens arrivèrent dans la forêt qui entourait le village et Obito augmenta l'allure. Après une dizaine de minutes de course, ils arrivèrent tous deux dans une petite clairière recouverte de trente centimètres de neige. Au fond de cet espace, légèrement sur la droite, un petit ruisseau se tenait là, complètement gelé. Les branches des arbres étaient elles aussi recouvertes de poudre blanche. L'endroit semblait tout droit sortir d'un conte de fée. C'était magnifique.

Kakashi, tout à son admiration de ce paysage enchanteur, ne prêtait plus attention à Obito. Il aurait dû. Cela lui aurait permis d'éviter l'énorme boule de neige que celui-ci venait de lui envoyer en pleine tête.

D'abord surpris, Kakashi secoua la tête pour se débarrasser de l'eau givrée qui s'y amassait. Il fusilla le brun du regard tandis que celui-ci éclatait de rire. Il n'aurait pas dû. Cela lui aurait permis d'éviter la boule de neige vengeresse lancée par Kakashi. C'est ainsi que débuta la plus grande guerre de boules de neige du monde Shinobi, avec d'un côté, le Général Obito Uchiwa, à la tête de l'Armé des Flocons, et de l'autre, le Commandant en Chef Kakashi Hatake, qui guidait la Horde des Yétis. Le combat fut rude, les pertes furent lourdes des deux côtés, comme dans chaque conflit, mais la victoire fut emportée par la Horde.

Complètement à bout de force, les deux jeunes hommes s'étalèrent de tout leur long côte à côte dans la neige. Puis, Kakashi éclata de rire. Un rire cristallin, franc et joyeux. Un rire d'enfant. Un rire qui fit d'abord sourire tendrement Obito, avant qu'il ne le rejoigne dans son hilarité. Après de longues minutes d'euphorie, les jeunes ninjas se rendirent compte que l'après-midi arrivait à son terme. Ils se relevèrent tous les deux et se dirigèrent vers le village d'un pas tranquille.

Plus il approchait de Konoha, plus Kakashi se sentait triste. Il avait passé un des meilleurs moments de toute sa vie, et il ne voulait pas qu'il s'achève. Il regarda Obito discrètement. Il souriait. Il était tellement beau quand il souriait... Sans même s'en rendre compte, Kakashi lui posa la question qui le démangeait.

- Tu veux venir dormir à la maison?

Tendu à l'extrême, l'estomac noué, Kakashi attendit la réponse de sa Némésis.

- Mais... Ça ne vas pas déranger tes parents que tu invites le raté du clan Uchiwa?

Kakashi se stoppa net à cette phrase et regarda le brun avec des yeux ronds. Obito s'arrêta à son tour et se tourna vers lui, les joues rouges.

- Mes parents sont morts. Je vis tout seul.

- Ohh... Je suis désolé Kakashi, je ne le savais pas.

- Vraiment?

- Oui.

- Alors tu viens?

Obito lui tendit un sourire timide.

- D'accord. Mais il faut que j'aille prendre des affaires chez moi.

Kakashi lui rendit son sourire, presque invisible sous son masque.

Ils se séparèrent au centre-ville de Konoha, Obito prenant la direction du quartier Uchiwa, tandis que son vis-à-vis se rendait au magasin le plus proche pour acheter de quoi manger.

Une heure plus tard, Obito frappa à la porte de la maison Hatake, un sac sur le dos, un deuxième, plus petit, dans la main. Kakashi lui ouvrit une fraction de seconde plus tard. Visiblement, il était attendu.

- Excuse-moi pour le retard, j'ai pris une douche, expliqua l'invité au jeune homme masqué.

- Aucun problème, j'ai préparé le repas en attendant. Viens, pose tes affaires dans le salon, on les montra dans ma chambre tout à l'heure.

Obito s'exécuta et suivit Kakashi jusqu'à la salle à manger. La maison était beaucoup trop grande pour un seul habitant. Ils mangèrent avec appétit le repas préparé par l'hôte, tout en discutant avec animation de tout et de rien, du type d'invocation qu'ils aimeraient pouvoir exécuter jusqu'à leur plat préféré en passant par les vêtements qu'ils aimaient porter. Après le diner, ils montèrent à l'étage, sans omettre les sacs d'Obito, et s'installèrent dans la chambre de Kakashi. Elle était ni petite, ni grande, et ne comportait que peu de choses : deux futons installé côte à côte, une armoire, et une étagèrent, contenant en très grande partie des armes en tout genre.

Obito posa son sac-à-dos dans un coin, et, gêné, il tendit le plus petit à Kakashi.

- Qu'est-ce que c'est? Demanda le jeune homme, surpris, en prenant le sac.

- Eh bien, j'ai pensé que tu n'en avais pas, alors je voulais t'en offrir une...

Curieux, Kakashi ouvrit le sac et en sortit... une peluche. Étonné, il détailla le petit loup aussi blanc que la neige et dont les poils étaient aussi doux que le velours. Sans comprendre pourquoi, il se sentit terriblement ému. Depuis combien d'année n'avait-il pas reçu de cadeau? Il ne saurait le dire...

Obito, stressé, attendait la réaction de Kakashi, mais s'il s'était imaginé bien des scénarios, il ne s'était pas du tout attendu ça. Doucement, il s'approcha de son ami et leva la main à son visage pour sécher les larmes silencieuses qui venaient se perdre sur le masque noir. Kakashi leva alors les yeux vers lui et il put y voir toute la reconnaissance et la joie que ce garçon trop vite grandit pouvait ressentir. Alors il le prit dans ses bras et le serra tendrement contre lui. Kakashi se laissa faire, trop bouleversé par les diverses émotions qu'il ressentait pour dire quoi que ce soit. Puis il répondit au câlin, d'abord avec douceur, puis avec force. Obito le sentait, son ami s'abandonnait complètement dans cette étreinte. Il ne portait plus de masque. Alors, il s'éloigna un peu pour enlever le bout de tissus qui cachait ce visage qu'il savait si beau. Ensuite, il posa délicatement ses lèvres sur la joue encore légèrement humide.

Kakashi, toujours sous le choc, ne put s'empêcher de sourire, ses joues se colorant de rose. Il replongea alors son visage dans le creux du cou du brun sans cesser de le serrer contre lui en le tenant par les hanches.

Dire qu'Obito était ravi était une évidence. Son désir de se rapprocher de son coéquipier s'était réalisé, et même un peu plus que prévu... Et cela faisait battre son cœur à une vitesse vertigineuse! Il ne comprenait pas vraiment pourquoi, mais sentir les mains de Kakashi posées sur lui de cette façon réveillait en lui une chaleur incroyable qui se propageait dans tout son corps, pour finalement se concentrer dans son ventre. Cette sensation, aussi étrange soit-elle, Obito la trouvait particulièrement agréable.

Enfin, Kakashi se recula un peu, les yeux rivés sur le sol, marmonna un Merci. et lui proposa de se mettre au lit. Bizarrement déçu, Obito accepta et les deux jeunes hommes se changèrent rapidement. Dans sa tenue de nuit, Obito portait un large T-shirt avec le symbole des Uchiwa au dos avec un simple boxer. Quant à Kakashi, lui portait son marcel à col long qu'il avait remonté pour cacher son visage ainsi qu'un pantalon en soie grise très confortable.

Ils se couchèrent chacun dans un des deux futons qui avaient mystérieusement été rapprochés l'un de l'autre. Allongés, les deux amis se mirent à discuter encore, jusqu'à ce qu'Obito pose la question qui le tracassait vraiment.

- Dis Kakashi, pourquoi est-ce que tu t'énerves toujours autant après moi lors des entrainements?

- … C'est parce que... Si jamais un accident arrive pendant une mission, cela pourrait nous coûter la vie à tous... Et surtout à toi.

- Alors, c'est ta façon de t'inquiéter?

- Hn.

- Mais tout à l'heure, après l'entrainement, tu m'as regardé tellement mal... J'ai cru que tu allais me tuer juste avec ce regard... Pourquoi?

Seul un soupir lui répondit. Visiblement, Kakashi ne voulait pas en parler, mais Obito était têtu et il tenait à avoir sa réponse.

- J'ai cru que, c'était parce que tu ne m'aimais pas...

- Non, c'est pas ça, coupa Kakashi d'une voix agacée.

- Alors c'est quoi?

- …

- …

- … C'est parce que... Rin et toi êtes très proche, et moi je suis tout le temps à part... avoua le seul chunin de l'équipe d'une petite voix gênée.

- Mais c'est toi qui te mets à part, Kakashi...

- C'est pas vrai, t'es tout le temps collé à elle! s'énerva Kakashi.

- Mais c'est mon amie, et puis, elle Med-nin et comme je me fais souvent mal tout seul...

- Tu parles, si ça se trouve tu fais exprès de te blesser pour qu'elle te soigne... Je suis sûr que t'es amoureux d'elle... dit-il d'une voix amère où perçait une pointe de regret.

- Non! Je suis pas amoureux de Rin! s'étonna Obito. Attends un peu, tu es jaloux?

- …

- Tu es amoureux de Rin, c'est pour ça que tu aussi dure avec moi?

- Non! Je suis pas amoureux d'elle.

Obito avait bien entendu l'accentuation sur le elle , mais il ne comprenait pas vraiment où cela le menait... Il se redressa sur le coude pour bien regarder Kakashi, mais celui-ci lui tournait le dos. Alors il le prit par l'épaule pour le tourner face à lui, et encore une fois, Kakashi avait les larmes aux yeux.

- Kakashi... murmura le brun en se rapprochant, changeant carrément de futon.

Kakashi avait la gorge serrée. Il était si proche de tout lui dire... Mais il ne devait pas. Que penserait-il de lui s'il connaissait la vérité? Il se moquerait, c'était certain. Il fut interrompu dans ses pensées lorsqu'Obito le prit dans ses bras. Son cœur cognait tellement fort dans sa poitrine. Il avait tellement peur... Il ne voulait pas qu'Obito se moque de lui. Ça lui ferait trop mal. Non, pas lui. Il ne devait pas savoir... Il fut une nouvelle fois interrompu, mais cette fois par la main du brun qui baissait une nouvelle fois son masque. Puis, il posa sa main sur la joue de Kakashi, tendrement.

Obito ne savait plus trop ce qu'il faisait. Il ne réfléchissait pas, il agissait par instinct. Et son instinct lui disait de se rapprocher encore, d'être plus proche de ce jeune homme qu'il admirait tant. Alors c'est ce qu'il fit. Ils étaient tellement proche l'un de l'autre que leur souffle se mélangeait, et le brun trouvait cela agréable. Il aimait cette proximité. Il en voulait plus. Alors il fit plus et, doucement, il posa ses lèvres sur celles de Kakashi. C'était un baisé chaste et pure, tout ce qu'il y a de plus innocent. Mais pour Kakashi c'était tellement plus, tellement important. C'était ce dont il avait toujours rêvé secrètement. Alors il approfondit le baisé, accentua la pression de leur lèvres, ainsi que celle de leur corps.

Obito ouvrit la bouche et Kakashi y glissa sa langue. Ils s'embrassèrent langoureusement, avec beaucoup de tendresse. Le jeune homme aux cheveux de neige baladait ses mains sur le brun, qui appréciait de plus en plus ce contact, cette proximité. Alors il répondit d'avantage aux caresses de son ami, en glissant sa main sous son maillot. Celui-ci fit de même, et ils roulèrent jusqu'à ce qu'Obito se trouve au-dessus de Kakashi.

Les caresses s'enchainèrent, se succédèrent les unes aux autres, le baisé se faisait plus passionné. Bientôt ils furent gênés par leur vêtements, qu'ils finirent par ôter. Nus l'un sur l'autre, leur corps cherchaient d'avantage de contact, se frottaient mutuellement. Sans même le réaliser, Obito faisait sensuellement coulisser son érection contre celle de Kakashi. Quant à celui-ci, il était en plein rêve. Il le savait maintenant, il devait lui dire. Alors à regret, il interrompit l'échange de leur bouche. Le brun releva légèrement la tête, afin de regarder Kakashi dans les yeux.

- Je t'aime, Obito, chuchota Kakashi.

Le dit Obito était bien incapable de répondre. Son corps était en ébullition, des papillons voletaient dans son ventre, son cœur battait de plus en plus vite. Un sourire grand comme le monde apparut sur son visage et il embrassa son ami une nouvelle fois, avec une ardeur et une passion nouvelle : celle du bonheur. Au bout de plusieurs minutes, Kakashi prit deux doigts d'Obito et les mit dans sa bouche pour les sucer amoureusement. Le brun ne put s'empêcher de rougir face à cette vision, et décida d'aller lui faire un suçon dans le cou. De toute façon, personne ne le verrai avec son masque.

Une fois les doigts suffisamment humides, Kakashi les enleva de sa bouche et les dirigea vers son intimité. Obito, un peu perdu, lui adressa un regard interrogateur, et c'est un Kakashi rougissant qui lui demanda de le préparer.

Alors Obito fit comme il lui disait et enfonça doucement ses doigts tout en se gorgeant des gémissements sourds qui s'échappaient par moment de la bouche de son amant. Kakashi, quant à lui, tenait leur deux érections dans une de ses mains et les faisait doucement coulisser dans un mouvement fluide. Après de longues et intenses minutes, Obito enleva ses doigts et, après un dernier regard interrogateur à l'égard de Kakashi, se positionna correctement, les jambes de son amant autour de son bassin. Enfin, ils firent l'amour avec beaucoup de tendresse, de caresses, de baisés et de coups de langues taquins. Ils étaient tous deux heureux. La passion de leur deux corps augmentait par vague, le plaisir devenait de plus en plus puissant. Obito tenait les deux mains de Kakashi de part et d'autre de sa tête, leurs doigts entrelacés. Les mouvements s'accélérèrent jusqu'à devenir presque bestiaux, et ils finirent par étouffer leur cris de jouissance dans un baisé amoureux passionné.

Puis ils s'endormirent, tendrement enlacés, le même sourire ornant leurs visages d'anges.

Dehors, la neige avait recommencé à tomber, et la lune éclairait ce paysage féérique d'une lumière douce, tandis qu'un ninja aux cheveux blonds, aux yeux bleus et au sourire pervers s'éloignait de la demeure Hatake en murmurant un c'est pas trop tôt! .


End file.
